twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clockwork
Clockwork Sprocket is a Unicorn pony residing in Ponyville , where she works as the town's resident handypony, watchmaker, and mechanic. Background Clockwork Sprocket was born in Ponyville , and has lived there for most of her life. As a filly, she was asked by her teacher to help her repair the birdhouse hanging outside the classroom window. When she realized how intricately put together the small structure was, and how she had the power and ability to restore and change that little masterpiece, she found her special talent, and got her cutie mark. She met her best friend Mjolna while during her later years of study. After finishing school in Ponyville , she left for Manehattan to become an apprentice mechanic, studying at Manehattan University. Since returning to Ponyville three years ago, she's had plenty of opportunity to put her repair skills to work. Cutie Mark Clockwork's Cutie Mark is comprised of a spanner and a pair of interlocking gears, which she earned after realizing how much she enjoyed making broken things whole again. Personality Clockwork Sprocket is a bright and cheerful pony who love getting down to the nitty-gritty of things. At times, she will become completely absorbed in her work, focussing solely on the task at hand. While this is beneficial to her line of work, this focus causes her to space out every now and again in regular conversation. While she is usually an amicable pony, she is definitely not a morning-pony. Upon waking up, she is a bit irritable. She's fine after she's had a glass of carrot juice, or a mug of coffee, but Celestia help you if you try to get her to do something before then. She has a habit of talking to herself, or referring to herself in the third person every now and again, apparently to help her focus and concentrate. There have been times where she spends the entire day talking to herself. Hobbies Clockwork's job is her hobby, and she'll often spend hours on end taking apart machines and reassembling them. She loves to learn the intricacies of mechanics, and will often get lost in reading about exotic and mysterious devices of history. One thing Clockwork especially enjoys in drinking cider, a possible side effect of spending so much time, and having many a drinking contest, with Mjolna, an Equivnavian native who delights in knocking back a nice cold cider. Skills Clockwork Sprocket can fix pretty much anything, from pocket watches to train engines. There are times where she needs to reference a book or two in her inexperience, but she can and will find a way to repair the object in question. Her magic allows her to lift things up to double her body weight, but she'll more often use it to unscrew screws and perform delicate tasks. She also makes a wicked cup of coffee. Home and Workshop Clockwork lives by herself in a house that doubles as her business, Sprocket&Sprocket repairs. Her home is a two-storey building with an additional workshop in the back that doubles as a machine shop. Player Notes ((This is information about Clockwork's player, not Clockwork herself)) ((Player's OOC for various reasons: NotATinkerPony )) Playing Times and Direction of RP: Clockwork is a full time student who plays pretty much full time. Clockwork can be reached at pretty much any time, and plays in the PST time zone (GMT-8). She goes to sleep, however, as late as 2:00am. @mention or DM her, and she'll usually respond in a few minutes. Otherwise, she's probably got her head stuck in some crazy contraption, tinkering around. I will also, at some point in time, take some creative license on Clockwork's appearance. The main thing bugging me is her cutie mark. The spanner is a bit...plain. I've already taken the liberty of changing it, and I may make more changes to her in the future, turning her into more of an OC than a show-character. Who knows? I sure don't, at this point. Clockwork's Rules of Engagement: ((More from the player, here)) First of all, I'm flattered that there are people who want to play with Clock; never did I ever see her become who she is today. Some general rules I follow and set for myself when I'm playing as Clockwork: #I will never ask "((RP?))". This seems to me to be an easy way out to force an oft-simple meet 'n greet with a new pony. Don't get me wrong, I love meeting new ponies of the RP; it just seems that there are better ways of inviting ponies to play with me then asking OOC. #When Clockwork is in her workshop working on something, you are MORE than welcome to come in, be it with something that needs to be fixed, or just for a chat. Just because I have her tackling a small project or something doesn't mean her business just shuts down for the day. #I try not to drag Cog, her TB, into scenes too often, but I will do so now and again if I want to freshen up my side of an RP. After all, it's fun to be a belligerant blue bird who gives a pittance to petty pony pickles. Now, if you want to play with Clock, there are some cues that you can take. #2 from the list above always applies (unless Clock is repairing something as a scene, like chatting with a client or working with an apprentice), as well as these cues: #Whenever Clock goes on a walk. Oftentimes, this is MY way of saying "((RP))" without actually saying it. If you see Clock "pulling on a cloak" and "walking out the door", then you are allowed - nay, ENCOURAGED - to approach her. #Obviously, mentioning OOC or DMing to plan is a scene with me is also welcomed. I would LOVE to engage in some scenes that allow for better story-telling, so by all means, contact me! #A good old fashioned TB will definitely get my attention, what with their propensity to Air-strike Clockwork's face from above the clouds. It puts you in contact with me while letting me have a little fun. Win-win. Hopefully these personal guides and cues will mean more meaningful RPs for us, and less crashed scenes! Category:Unicorns Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters